ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Admin Core will provide structure and oversight to enable the Alzheimer?s Gut Microbiome Project to achieve its goal to define the gut-brain-chemical axis of communication and the role for the gut microbiome in Alzheimer?s Disease (AD) pathogenesis. This Core is co-led by Duke?s Rima Kaddurah-Daouk, PhD, UCSD?s Robert Knight, PhD, and UCLA?s Sarkis Mazmanian, PhD, who bring considerable leadership experience and complementary scientific expertise to the U19. Dr. Kaddurah-Daouk will serve as contact PI, and brings experience having successfully led four large NIH-funded consortia and is a pioneer in the application of metabolomics in neuropsychiatric diseases, including defining a role for the gut microbiome in AD. Dr. Knight runs the Earth Microbiome Project and American Gut Project and developed microbiome technologies widely used in the field. Dr. Mazmanian discovered a role for the gut microbiome in the pathogenesis of neuropsychiatric diseases. This team is uniquely qualified to lead and coordinate this large program. Three clinical AD experts (Drs. James Brewer, Andrew Saykin, and Murali Doraiswamy) will provide oversight for all clinical activities including samples collection for national AD research centers and flow of samples through the National Centralized Repository for AD and Related Dementias (NCRAD) center. Through its three Aims, the Admin Core will ensure all Projects and Cores function as an efficient, effective, and integrated whole that all components of the U19 have access to the tools and resources necessary to do the proposed work, and that scientific progress is rapid, rigorous, and efficient. This Core will interact with all U19 Projects and Cores through oversight, governance, and management. Main objectives of the Admin core are the integration of data developed by collaborators through the creation of a relational database to manage all data-related activities as well as the creation of a repository of uniformly collected biospecimens at the NCRAD which will be made available to collaborators as well as the greater research community. Through our discussions, this Core will facilitate rigorous oversight of research and data interpretation. Thus this Core?s activities are critical to our collective success.